There is no such thing as magic
by MutariHunter
Summary: We didn't asked to be taken by strange robbed people. We didn't want to be apart of their world. We had no desire to become apart of their family, and be separated by our actually one. We don't believe anyone of those supposedly wizards. And we don't believe in magic!
1. chapter 1 The Cloaked men

Double, double, toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double, toil and trouble

Something wicked this way comes.

I was snapped out of my sweet daydream, when a very aggravated teacher slapped her ruler on my desk. I jolted up wards from the ear splitting sound of Mrs. Pence' s ruler. I heard quiet snickers coming from the students behind me. I glanced at my French teacher who didn't have a very jolly look on her pale face.

" Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas Alium?" Mrs. Pence asked in the romantic language. I stumbled for an answer, as well as in the same language.

" Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi." I replied giving her a small puppy eye. She sighed and told me to sleep more tonight. Class was shortly dismissed afterwards. I quickly backed my bags, and raced out and down the glass and marble corridor. Said corridor was on the third floor (language hall) of South Inter High School. One side of the hallway has red brick walls. While the other side is all glass and railing. It was midday which meant that the sun from the sky light above illuminated the building. I found the male's loo and quickly made my way in and locked the stall door behind me.

My phone in my brief pocket went off with a ring. Setting my bag down I took said mobile out and checked the notifications bar.

Broski: Man! Where are you?! Are you ready yet?

I raised my brows and sent a text replying...

Brohas: Just about to change. On 3 floor loo.

I set my phone on the top of the toilet, and turned my attention to my bag. I zipped the thing open, and took out a fresh pair of clothing. My classes were done for the day so why stay in a uniform any longer right? Not only that but my brother, and sisters are heading out for a Friday night time. It's traditional for us to go out every other Friday of the week. I quickly got to work getting changed.

Pretty time skips

I opened the stall door to nearly head butt my brother in the face. He laughed an obnoxious laugh that made me irritated. His light blond hair had fresh blue tips. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue dress shirt that matched his tips with the sleeves rolled up. He wore blue converses. I also took to notice the that his left ear was home to spike chains ear jacket earrings. Damn he was fine (note my none interest). I walked past his smirk and perfect body, and went to check myself in the mirror. I was dressed in dark blue jeans, a thin white and black striped sweater, and white tiny shoes. My brown messy hair probably added to my attraction, and the fact that it is kind of curly. I set my bag on the counter top. I took out my own earrings. I placed them on the upper part of my right earlobe. There were now two cross cross ear cuffs there.

My brother gave me a whistle to which I gave him the birdie. He chuckled, and grabbed my back pack. Sighing I followed him out of the loo, and into the bright orange and yellow hallway. Sunset was the most beautiful here in our campus. The corridor was as if apart of said sunset it's self.

"Ally...you what to talk about it, " my brother said asked with a suggestive tone. He was again smirking. "Gods your gorgeous," he added staring at me. I rolled my eyes, and shoved him forward to start walking.

"Maybe next time Sasha," I replied naturally. He laughed as we made our way out of the school building.

Times a skipping. 

A shiny red convertible waited outside the gates. Leaning against it was a young woman wearing sunglasses. Her deep violet dyed hair was curled and resting against her bare shoulders. Her attire was...well...I'm sure you can image. Just think sexy and black. Around her pale neck was a choker opal point crystal pendant. She beamed taking off her glasses revealing her amber eyes. She raced up halfway to greet me with a very...cushiony..cough..hug...cough cough.

"Omg Ally it's been like foreves!" She exclaimed. Her American accent rang clearly. How dare she abuse the Queen's English! I growled at Dakota, and made my way out her arms. She simply dismissed this and told us to hop in.

Sasha and I were sitting in the back seat. Dakota was riding passenger next to Velma. Her black hair was neatly pinned in a bun. She wore a simple dark purple cocktail dress. Though her left fingers were decorated with thin rings that twisted. All silver and if any had gems then they were opals.

"So how was your last day of the term?" Velma asked as we made our way through west London.

"Boring~," Sasha whined but then added," But Ally here made it all better when he dressed in his classyness attire." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him. I rolled my eyes as he gave me that stupid smirk. I swear he acts to much like Dakota sometimes. I averted my eyes to Velma's in the mirror.

"It was alright but...something strange happened in French class."

"Oh! And what might that be?" Dakota asked turning in her seat to face me through her shades.

"Well near the end my mind started drifting off-"

" Ooh~ Little Ally has been daydreaming during a lecture~" Sasha sang. I elbowed his stomach which caused him to remove his arm from me, and grimace in pain. "Love~ not so hard," he whimpered. Dakota snickered, but then signaled for me to continue.

"Well as I was drifting off I heard a song...in fact I think it was a song I heard before."

Velma glanced at me through her rear view mirror.

"How does it go?" She asked me in an interested tone. I racked my mind to remember the tune and lyrics. After sitting there for a minuet I finally remembered it. I began singing it to my siblings.

Double, double, toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double, toil and trouble

Something wicked this way comes.

I finished and notice the strange looks I was getting. A frown formed on my face as I asked, " was it bad?" Yes I was more worried about the fact that I didn't sing the bizarre song well enough.

"Nono! Your were wonderful Luv," Sasha reassured me. He had stars in his eyes which meant I'd done well. Dakota busted out cackling suddenly startling Velma. Luckily Velma is a professional driver so we simply swerved a tad bit.

"Isn't that from like Shakespeare or something?!" She laughed while she spilled tears of humor. My cheeks heated as I realized that I had actually read the poem not to many days ago. She faced me and laughed even harder when she no iced my red face in the light of the street lamps. We were currently on Notting Hill Gate street. There were clusters of stores, restaurants, cafes...and Starbucks. Yes it's separate because to me it's an abomination to coffee of all kind.

"Kody sit back down!" Velma shouted smacking Dakota on her leg with her free hand. The lady yelped and sat back correctly in her seat. I was a blushing mess in the back next to my brother. Speaking of which was currently hugging me and telling me that no matter what he still loves me. Normally I would have shoved him away, but I needed to hide my face from the others.

"The little yellow door is within sight!" Dakota informed. We took a left into the area, and went to find a parking space. I was still red faced by the time we were seated inside.

We grabbed a table in the back furthest from the bar. I wasn't really happy about my brother and I being the youngest in the building. Technically this is an eighteen and older diner/bar. However when you live with Dakota things become more...available. Meaning we have fake IDs that she made for us. As we waited for the waiter to bring the food we order Sasha told them about his day. All while playing with my earlobe that held the golden criss cross cuffs. I sat there listening, and trying not to push him away. Because if I were to do that he'd find another part of my body to entertain himself with.

The waiter came back with our food at around eight thirty, which gave us an hour till they transformed this place into a pub. The four of us ate, and shared stories. At times even throw food at each other. We finally left at nine ten, and headed to the Gate Cinema. We ended up watching Rouge One: a Star Wars story. I wasn't sure how to fill about the ending. Dakota and Sasha were disappointed, while Velma said it was a perfect ending.

We based by many alley ways to get back near the little yellow door. Since we decided to walk to the cinema we not have to walk back.

"Hey guys!" Dakota said stopping my brother and I. The two of us turned to give her our attention. "Me and Velma-"

"Velma and I ," I corrected.

"Are going to check out this goth jewelry shop real quick. Go on ahead. Here!" She said throwing Sasha the keys. "We'll be quick!" With that she dragged Velma with her into the disturbing looking shop. Sasha began to walk away with me following him.

Cars zoomed by as we walked in utter silence on the side walk. Sasha was twirling the keys on his middle finger, as he whistled the Star Wars theme. As we neared another small alley way I caught the sound of screaming. Sasha and I took off towards it.

The alley was lit in a soft green glow that ended shortly after it was lit. The two of us came face to face with a deranged man. His dark hair was greasy as was the rest of his body. He wore rags as clothing. His eyes found ours and we froze. In his hand a stick, and on the floor a young woman dressed in strange attire. He growled as he made his way towards us. Sasha took out his Swiss Army knife he kept, and pointed at the man.

"Don't get any closer you maniac!" He warned. The insane man stopped and stared at the knife before laughing. He started walking again. " I'm not playing here!"

"Oh sweet little muggles," he said. Muggles? What the bloody hell is a muggle? Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that. Sasha seemed just as confused as me. "You shouldn't have come here."

Mr. Criminal raised his stick at us. A strange almost creepy spark lit his eyes. He opened his mouth and began to yell the strangest of words.

"Avad-"

A light hit his back and he froze. Sasha grabbed my hand in fear possibly. Now I was just plain lost. Five people just suddenly popped out of no where. The two women who also had sticks cuffed his hands, and disappeared with a loud pop.

"You boys alright?" A man with black hair asked. I glanced at him and noticed he had green eyes behind spectacles. And the oddest lightening shaped scar on his forehead. "He didn't hurt you did he?" We shook our heads silently.

"Sir! Are they muggles?" Another asked the man. Again with that name.

"What is a muggle?" Sasha asked. The green eyed man glanced back at us with confusion.

"Sorry about this." The man raised his own stick and pointed it at us. Before he could even utter a word we bolted out of the alley. I could hear them calling out to us as we fled into the crowds of the street.

Dakota and Velma were already at the car when we reached it. They started questioning us, but we told them we needed to leave. So we left leaving the area and heading east.

Pretty times a skip

The four of us sat in our apartment living room. Photos of the years hung on the walls. It was a fairly neat place, clean and all. We told them what had happened to us earlier.

"So your saying that these dudes just randomly popped outta no where?" Dakota asked with a frown. Velma shot her a glare. "What?"

"Yeah and they then knocked out the guy with a flash of light...and a stick," Sasha said. I sat in silence recalling the odd scene we witnessed.

"Well that settles it. Tomorrow I am going to report this to the police," Velma said. And after that we shall drop the issue and continue with our everyday lives...is that understood?"

We bid each other good night. The girls retired to their shared room, as did Sasha and me. Our apartment only has two bedrooms. Thought they big enough for two beds. We changed into our sleep wear and turned off the lights. The lamp was still on. We didn't like the dark.

"Hey Sasha ...you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to the blond. He was shaking badly. He looked up at him with fear and recognition.

"I feel like I've seen it before," he whispered. "The light with the sticks they carried. And those cloths they wore."

"Oh...um...well try not to think to much of it alright?" I told him as i got up to go to my own bed. Though he simply dragged me back onto his bed. I didn't struggle, and let him hold me as he curled into my chest. Sighing I rubbed his back in a soothing pace. My other hand messaged his head. We lauded in silence listening to each other's breathing pattern. Soon enough sleep took us away from this world. Only to be taken to a crueler one in our dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: a dark birthday

Week Later

I sat up and noticed that Sasha wasn't in his bed. The shower was running, as well was the stove. I stretched and got up to go see who was making breakfast.

Velma was humming a sweet tune as she flipped over two pancakes at the same time. She was wearing a green and back plaid skirt over black leggings. A short sleeved maroon dress shirt was hidden underneath her white apron. Her hair was clipped in a bun, and her hands were void of jewelry.

I just realized that the four of us literally always wear some form of jewelry when we go out. Maybe that's why people give Sasha and I weird looks. And here was me thinking that the idiot was to blame for it. Wow, you really do learn something new everyday.

Velma sat the pancakes on a porcelain plate. She then drizzled some syrup, and turned to hand it to me.

"Good morning Ally," she smiled. I beamed back and thanked her for the meal. I sat in my assigned seat at our four person table. A fork as well as glass of milk were already set for me. I absolutely envy Velma in every way. She is beautiful, clever, responsible, considerate, loving, and can cook and clean anything. Dakota says I can not cook to save my life. But then why do Sasha and Velma always eat the meals I make for them. Dakota probably just has to much fast food in her system, which is destroying her taste buds.

As I ate my fifth piece Sasha walked through the front door. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. He was also sweating as if he had been jogging. I scrunched up my nose as he sat down beside me.

"Sasha...go shower," I ordered. He pouted at me, along with puppy eyes. I stared back not caring. Grunting he got back up and headed to the bathroom. He knocked and out came Dakota in shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was still wet as it hung down against her back.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA?!" I screamed as I noticed the obvious. She looked down to examine her hanging chest.

"Huh...would ya look at that," she smiled as she walked over to sit in front of me. I glared at her. "What? I'm in the house."

"That does not excuse you from wearing the proper material." Then Velma added after me,

"Schimbare. Te voi săruta." Crap she was speaking Romanian, which I have yet to learn. However it seemed to work. Dakota's face lit up and sprinted back to her room to change. I heard the shower turn on, which eased my mind to know that he was actually washing his body. I finished and handed the empty plates to Velma.

Once all of us were finished showering and getting dressed we assembled into the living room. Sasha being the attention git that he is decided to stand on the coffee table to bring our attention to him.

"Ladies and gents. As we all know it is our dear Al's birthday today-"

Oh that was today?

"And as we all know he is finally turning fifteen on this beautiful day of July 22. And since this is a fifteenth birthday I decided to plan ahead our day."

We clapped. My heart was beating slightly faster than normal. I was very curious and excited to see what we'd be doing. Knowing Sash it is probably going to be weird, sweet, and down right cliché.

"So everyone if we are all decently dressed let us make our way to the cinema."

We all were dressed casually with not a whole lot of extra materials. Sasha told us we should dress up later on.

On our way to the cinema we were at only a week ago a thought pondered me. What movie were we going to see? I tried asking Sasha but he wouldn't budge! I decided to give him my puppy eyes. I could see the bastard breaking slowly under my cuteness pressure.

"Sorry Luv but it is a surprise," he smirked. I gawked at him in disbelief . He actually resisted my cuteness?! I Humphed and turned to look out on the road. It's not like I care.

I later found out that we were watching Beauty and the Beast live action. I was so excited and kissed my brother and raced into the building to grab tickets. I laughed when I met him with tickets. His face was a dark red which reached his ears. His reaction is just to much, considering it was a peck on the cheek.

The movie was spectacular in every way. It held many favorite moments from the animated film, but also added it's own scenes. Which in my educated opinion made it all the better than the previous one.

Next up was a Trampoline Park Sasha had selected, called the Oxygen Free-jumping Acton. Inside where of course trampolines everywhere. Walls built to bounce off of. The only colors were blue grey and yellow.

"Holy shit bro this is lit!" Dakota screeched. I shot her a glare which silenced her mouth. Once we had our paper brackets on we raced for the trampolines. Dakota and Velma went to the floor ones, while Sasha and I began doing flips and tricks off the walls.

We were in there for two and half hours. During that we held a competition. Two people faced off and who ever made more back flips in five minuets went to the next round. The final round was between Velma and Sasha. And of course...Velma won against Sasha.

"Now what happens?" Velma asked Sasha as we got into the car. I checked my phone and realized it was six fifty. Wow this day went by quickly.

"Now we go home and freshen up for dinner!" Sasha announced.

I was so glad to be ridden of the sweat from today's earlier activities. I dressed myself in...this.

Tight grey jeans, black sneakers, and navy blue light sweater.

Checking my self in the mirror I added silver stud earrings. Satisfied I walked out to find the girls already done. And they did look absolutely gorgeous.

Dakota- grey tank top with white lined long horn, military green jacket, black tight shirts, and combat boots, along with thin stockings.

Velma- black ankle length boots, short black skirt decorated in roses, and a cream colored sweater.

We sat in the living room awaiting our brother who for some reason was taking an unholy amount of time getting ready.

Finally Sasha made his way out of the bathroom looking interesting. He had the earrings he'd worn a week ago on Friday, along with blue jeans, black vans, and a grey jean jacket over a white t shirt that had lyrics printed on it.

He posed for us and finally we went on to the diner he had planned for. We went to City Caphe which was down 17 Ironmonger Lane London. I had never heard of the place, but was very pleased to find it served my favorite. Vietnamese food. I ordered lemongrass tofu baguettes. Sasha had classic pork baguettes, while the girls shared a large plate of classic spring rolls with sauce on the side.

We talked about politics, religion, past wars of our country, and anything else under the sun. (An: pretty much what me and my friends do at lunch). I noticed it was getting dark out and checked my phone. The time was eight twenty five. Dakota paid the check and we got back into the car awaiting directions from the master of the day.

"Is that it?" I asked suspecting that the day was yet to end knowing Sasha. He smirked and shook his head. Quietly he gave Dakota directions and we were on our way.

As we reached a part of the city I'd never visited we slowed down. Traffic was pretty heavy thanks to a theater up ahead.

"Oh that's right. It's BBC Proms Night!" Velma exclaimed in delight. I feel like I've heard about this event at school...possibly a teacher ranting.

"Kody park in the mini lot over near the playground," Sasha commanded. Dakota turned her best into the mini lot and put the car in park. By now it was dark out and the head lamps were on shining down on by-passers. Sasha led us down walk ways till we reached...carriages?

"A carriage ride?" I asked dumbly. He gave me a sheepish look. As we approach one carriage Dakota said,

"Oh crap! I forgot me and Velma-

"Velma and I."

"Had something to do!"

The two left down the street towards what seemed to be a suspicious looking pub. I sighed and turned to my brother who had his hand out. Grabbing it he helped me into the carriage, and then climbed in after me. The man clicked at the white mares and we were on our way.

"So luv how's your day been?" Sasha asked as he placed his arm around my shoulders, as I enjoyed the scenery.

"Not back poppet," I looked at him and smiled,"not bad at all."

The temperature began dropping in the middle of the ride. I glanced at my brother who seemed nervous for some reason. I began to panick...what if he's actually going to confess his real love for me?! See when ever he does anything that a boyfriend would he is just playing around, as do I back at him. Though honestly if he confesses what shall I say to him. I don't want to hurt my brother...but I don't want to become his bride!

"Hey Aluim," he whispered. I shivered at the use of my full name. He stared down at his hands fiddling with...a box! Shite this is not good! "I well...how do I say this? Um okay ah...we have been close since birth, and I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me...so I got you this."

He held out the green box(my favorite color) for me to take. Hesitant I took a hold of the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver ring the twists together

"Sasha what are you playing at?" I asked in fear. Please be a prank! Please let this be one of your stupid and dumb f*ed up pranks!

"It's a lucky charm."

...what?

"A lucky charm?" I stared at the pretty ring as I twirled it on my fingers.

"Yeah I week ago I went to the weird pub that the girls constantly go to, and turns out it ain't an actual pub. It's a weird store chalk full of magical items...or so the crazy old lady says. Anyway I wanted you to always be lucky...so I thought this was a good birthday present."

I stared at him, my green eyes going wide in awe.

Sasha's POV (real quick)

I watched as those big beautiful emeralds that are his eyes widen. They had a strange but pretty sparkle in them. His brown hair was tossed in the gentle wind, and his normally pale cheeks shone a cute red. My breathe caught as he looked back at the ring in wonder.

At that moment I swore that I wouldn't let anything happen to him...my twin brother.

Back to Aluims POV

I watched as Sasha took the ring and my right hand in his own hands. With great care he slipped the ring on my ring finger. My breathe caught and I glanced up at him from beneath my bangs. He gave me a confident smile. I took my hand from his to examine the ring. It fit perfectly.

I sat back up and looked at him with a blank face. His smile seem to be fading, but I'm sure it reappeared when I pulled him into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday Aluim."

"Thank you."

For the rest of the ride I sat with his arm around me, and enjoyed the stars.

Hour and half later

"Where are they?" I asked as we waited by the car. It was now ten o'clock and still no sight of the girls. We trying calling and texting but nothing.

"Maybe they got drunk and lost track of time?" Sasha thought.

" I highly doubt Velma would allow such atrocities to occur." We waited another ten minuets and then we saw it. A strange group of people wearing black masks and red cloaks. Sasha stood in front of me as they approached. His good ol Swiss Army knife clasped in his grasp. They circled around us trapping us in the middle. Who I believe was the ring leader stepped forward raised a stick at us. Weeks back memories shook me to the core.

"Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Who?

"You have been chosen as ultimate sacrifices for his lord who awaits return from death."

Sasha growled as he raised his knife in plain warning. I glanced at the ones behind me. I was honest to God terrified of what these people were possibly capable of.

"And now you shall come with us," the masked ring leader's stick glowed and everything went white.

I sat up, a ringing in my ears. My body was aching with a strange sensation. Around me the bodies layed. Sasha was staring at me with fear and confusion. I got on all fours and shaking asked him what had happen.

"I don't know. One minute he was about to attack and the next you and all the others collapsed in a flash of light. "

He helped me stand which was easier said than done. My body was shaking and my head was still buzzing. The group of cloaked people were not breathing. Had I killed them? But how?!

"Ally we have to get out of here now!" Sasha said as he started dragging me across the park and into another busy street. I saw them as I glanced over my shoulder. The men from last time. And with them was the one with glasses and a lightning scar. We picked up our speed and slipped through the heavy crowd of people.

"Here let's cut across the alley and back to the pub the girls are at!"

As we entered the alley I realized that we weren't being followed. I dreading feeling landed in my gut as we neared the end of the dark tunnel. As we ran out the end Sasha pulled me behind him, only to collapse in my arms sending us to the ground.

"Sasha!" I cried clinging to him as I watched the men approach us. I took the knife from my brother's hand and raised it at four eyed bastard. My other arm wrapped protectively around Sasha. "Don't move any closer bastard!" I warned baring my teeth. The man halted and raised his arms in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. I growled at him as his men came closer. The four eyed bastard signaled for them to stop. "Your friend-

"Brother."

"...your brother isn't hurt. I simply casted a stunning spell on him. He will wake up soon."

"Spell? As in magic?" I asked my mind not quite processing his gibberish. He nodded and held out his stick.

"This is a wand which allows us magic folk to produce magic," he explained to me. Of course I didn't right out believe all this nonsense so I asked,

"And just why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you are a wizard as well."

"Your wrong. I don't have magic...in fact neither do you," I told him. He raised a brow in question.

"Then explain to me this. What happened just now to your brother...and to those group of wizards in the lot?"

The flash of white, just thinking about it caused my head to hurt. As for what happened to everyone...it's possible...no there is no such thing as magic. Just tricks of the eye that's all.

"There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. Goddamn. Magic!" I yelled at him. He seemed taken back for a moment. Then he pointed his wand straight at me.

"Sorry."

My vision suddenly went black...

"Velma...Dakota...Sasha."


End file.
